Without You
by Elena1997
Summary: "Time to say goodbye, Bass."  Chuck took a deep breath and still tried not to scream as he nodded. "Goodbye, Waldorf."  "Goodbye, Bass."
1. Goodbye, Waldorf

_You left my side tonight  
And I, I just don't feel right  
But I, I can't let you out of sight  
Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all_

Chuck Bass was sitting in a chair. He was in a hospital – he _hated_ hospitals. His eyes were staring at the door before him. There was complete silence around him, he just wanted to jump off the chair, ran to the girl he loved and tell her that everything would be okay. But he knew that was a lie.

Blair wanted to visit him on the Empire but a car hit her and broke almost every bone in her body. Chuck was afraid to see her like that. He just wanted everything to be okay, just like yesterday.

He was the first who found out about the accident, he watched it from his window. He was the one who held her bloody body and screamed at her while they drove to the hospital. His clothes were bloody and he wanted to get rid off them. He didn't want to have Blair's blood on his body.

"Mr. Bass?" A nurse went out of the room and looked at the ground. Chuck stood up and looked at the woman. She was smiling but it was a sad smile. "You shall stay with her, she has been asking for you all the time. We can't do anything, I'm sorry, Mr. Bass." Something in Chuck tried to break but he knew he had to be strong right now. Not for him, just for Blair. "I will call her family …" the nurse said and disappeared. Chuck nodded and went into the room.

When he entered the room a fragile voice whispered: "Chuck; oh, thank god! I thought you were gone …" Blair was lying in a bed and smiled at him with her blue lips. Her eyes were almost close, she looked tired and exhausted. Her hair was all over the pillow; she just looked like a sleeping beauty. Expect for the blood stains on her skin.

"I would never leave you," he said and had to bite his lower lip in order not to scream. He sat down the chair next to her bed and took her bloody hand. She wasn't warm anymore like she was when he found her, she was as cold as the death himself. Or herself.

"I think I'm dying, Chuck," she whispered and moaned like a dying cat. He kissed her hand and shook his head.

"No one's going to die!" he said and recognized that Blair smiled at him. That smile was exactly the nurse's smile, and it broke his heart. She tried to say something but he stopped her. "You're not going anywhere! I will take care of you, everything's going to be alright.

"Chuck, you're too sweet," she said and looked at their hands. "But it's okay. Everyone's dying at some time."

"But not now! It's too early!" he said, he almost screamed at her. His eyes felt wet but he tried not cry. _No weakness. Blair won't see you cry, she needs you._

"You're not god, Chuck," Blair whispered and closed her eyes for a while. But then she looked frightened and looked at him. "Just … please, promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay?"

"You mean suicide?" he asked and smiled sadly.

Blair didn't answer his question, she just bite her lower lip. "Promise me."

Chuck sighed and leaned to her face, well, her lips, exactly. As he kissed her, he again felt her cold skin and trembled. She was so damn cold and he wanted to warm her up!

"I promise," he whispered and now she was the one who kissed him with a smile on her lips.

"Good." He stroked her cheek and looked in her brown eyes. "Time to say goodbye, Bass."

Chuck took a deep breath and still tried not to scream as he nodded. "Goodbye, Waldorf."

"Goodbye, Bass."

He kissed her again. She didn't even smelled like Blair Waldorf anymore. He felt like he was kissing a dead body. "I love you, Blair."

"Well, Chuck, you're a little basshole, but you are _my_ basshole!" she said and grinned a little bit. But Chuck wasn't smiling at all. Blair didn't look at him anymore, she looked at a place he couldn't find and her lost expression scared him.

"Blair …?" He knew this wasn't Blair Waldorf anymore. This was just a dead body.

So he stood up and left. He didn't care that Serena ran at him and asked him what happened, he didn't care about anything anymore. His heart was broken now, he couldn't feel it anymore; he felt a hole in his chest and that was it.

The moment Blair Waldorf died, Chuck Bass died, too.


	2. Blair lied

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Chuck was sitting in his room at the Empire and looked at the window. His phone ringed all the time but he couldn't move, he couldn't speak either. He just stared at the cars and the lucky couples.

Memories flew around him and he wanted to stop them. But he knew the only way to stop it was to take a knife and end his life. But somehow the thought of suicide disgusted him. _I promised her not to do anything stupid._

But how could he live without her? She was his world, he missed her every time she wasn't by his side. And now she was gone. And he couldn't go to her, kiss her and hear her laugh. He smiled a sad smile and closed his eyes. _Even in heaven she likes to torture me!_

All the memories made him sick and he tried to scream but his body was numb.

"_Three words. Eight letters. Say it and I'm yours."_

"I love you, Blair," he whispered and opened his eyes again. But he was alone.

"_Thank you. That's all I needed to hear."_

He saw her at the White Party with this beautiful dress and he felt depressed. Why didn't he tell her that he loved her since she danced for him, since she became more than just Chuck's best friend's girlfriend.

He wanted to kill himself because he made he cry so many times. So many times he couldn't say "I love you". Why?

"_I don't! Don't you understand? I'll always be here."_

Blair lied. She wasn't here anymore. His phone rang again. Serena.

"_Can you say it twice?"_

"I love you." Blair's laugh made him almost cry – _almost_.

"_No, I'm serious, say it twice!"_

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

"_You say that, but I know you. You're Chuck Bass."_

"Chuck Bass is dead," he whispered and looked at his phone as it ringed again. Wow, even Dan felt sorry for him. Finally he was able to take his phone and write a message to all of his _friends_.

_Dear friends,_

_Fuck you! Don't act like you'd care about me. The only one who ever cared about me died if you haven't already noticed that. I don't want to see you all again, you people disgust me. And if you ever try to go to the Empire, I will order my employees to shoot you. And don't think I can't do that! I can do anything I want, now, that Chuck Bass is dead._

_CB_

He felt satisfied when he send the message. At the moment he wanted to punch someone, his hands were shaking and he started to growl. He knew he didn't killed Blair but he also knew that he had to kill the driver who killed Blair. He didn't even know which type of car hit her, everything happened so quickly.

Him, calling to his manager. Then he saw and the car. The phone dropped on the floor and he ran as fast as he could to Blair. How she smiled when he hold her. What did she say? "I'm such a clumsy person, I'm sorry."

Again he felt the tears but he allowed it this time. He cried in silence and closed his eyes. He wanted to hear her voice so badly, it consumed him.

"_I want you to have this … Because I love you. __You enormously stubborn pain in the ass. I believe in you. And if this is what it takes for you to believe in yourself, then … it's worth it."_

"Shut up, please shut up," he begged. "Leave me alone. I can't stand this." He cried even more when he heard her cute laugh.

Yes, Chuck Bass cried. And he hated it but he wasn't able to stop the tears anymore. He wasn't even able to stay right, that's why he laid on his bed and cried.

"I'm really a coward," he whispered.


	3. Goodnight, Chucky

_The regrets are useless,  
In my mind,  
She'__s in my head,  
From so long ago  
Remember in the darkest night,  
If my memory serves me right,  
I'll never turn back time  
Forgetting you, but not the time_

Chuck was woken by an employee who tried to be nice to him and bring him food. Sadly, Chuck wasn't in the right mood for humans – or for anything.

"I haven't ordered you," he said and rubbed his temples. He had a terrible headache since last night. He could hardly remember about last night, something with a dancer in the club who pissed Chuck off. And now his head seemed like it would explore. "In fact, I don't want to see _anyone_. So please leave."

"But Sir, you haven't eat since … the accident …" the man whispered and scratched his head. He looked embarrassed.

"Leave or you're fired," Chuck growled and rolled his eyes. The pain was unbelievable, only the hole in his heart was worse.

The man tried to say something, nodded and whispered: "As you wish, Mr. Bass." Chuck sighed when he was finally gone. Chuck hated people, he hated his employees, his former friends, he even hated himself – just because he wasn't dead. And that he gave Blair that stupid promise not to begin suicide!

He has laid in his bed for two days, but the phone still rang and Nate still tried to get to Chuck's room. They all acted like they would care of him but he knew that wasn't true. They just wanted to satisfy their hunger of help – well, they could go to church, too!

"_Well, you are a basshole, but you're my basshole!"_

What happened with him? He hadn't been thinking about the old memories since yesterday. And they just … disappeared. But now they were back – and much more worse.

He thought he'd lost his mind, but … was this _really_ Blair Waldorf at the bar who smiled at him? She wore a white dress he had never seen before, her hair was curly and a little bit longer that in his memories. And this smile … She really killed him right now.

"Hey, Chuck," Blair whispered. "Do you like my hair longer?" She stepped next to his bed and looked at the room. "Wow … seems like you had fun without me."

She grinned at him and sat down at him. He immidiatly hold her waist and pulled her little body to him. She wasn't dead, her heart was beating in a regular beat. And her skin was still like porcelain when he kissed it.

Blair took his hands and _nailed_ him on the bed so he couldn't move. He hair were everywhere and in the middle there were her ruby lips who smiled at him. Oh god, these lips really tortured him!

"Chuck, do you love me?" she said and leaned down to him to give him a little kiss on his lips. The last kiss they had was at the hospital, but now Blair's lips smelled like Blair and not like a dead body.

"I do," he immidiatly said and looked into her dark eyes. His finger stroke her hand and he whispered: "Is this a dream? Are you real?"

Her face were near to his as she grinned again and said: "Does that matter?" Then their lips exploded in a passionate kiss. It felt like home to both of them. All the questions in his head disappeared as Blair purred like a cat.

After a few minutes Blair let go of him and opened her eyes again. She wasn't smiling anymore when she said: "Do you want to be with me forever? And with 'forever' I mean to eternity."

"Of course."

Blair smiled again. She kissed him again and whispered into his ear: "Close your eyes, Chuck. Let's go home." He could feel her breath on his skin and closed his eyes. Her touches burned in his skin marks that his body was hers – always have, always will.

Blair lay on him now, he could feel her cold toes on his. He trembled a little bit, but that was okay. "What do you mean with _home_?" he asked and looked in her half closed eyes.

Blair sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She then stroke his cheek with a finger and blinked. "You don't need to worry about that," she said and laid her head on his breast. "It's a better place there, everyone's so nice …"

He looked a little bit shocked at her, happily her eyes were closed. "You mean heaven?"

"Shh …" she stopped him a little bit annoyed. "I'm trying to enjoy the moment."

Heaven … how would it be there? Would he even go to heaven like Blair or would go to hell – well, after all he did …

When he fell asleep the only thing he thought was: "Whereever I will go, please let Blair be there …"


	4. The new Blair

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything down to the chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours_

Chuck blinked when he recognized that he wasn't in his bed anymore, he wasn't even at the Empire. He growled and looked around. He was in a park in some place he had never been …

"Brooklyn," he whispered and sighed. Well, Brooklyn wasn't heaven – more like hell. And where was Blair? "Great …"

He was standing in a park and tried to find Blair anywhere. But she wasn't here, she was dead. Chuck tried to remember that but his mind wasn't able to understand it. Why did she died?

His eyes stared at a person who just looked exactly like Blair – but her hair was shorter. She went to another street and didn't recognize him, which was weird. "Maybe I'm dreaming," he told himself, but he still followed her. Oh god, how much he loved her hair so much shorter, it was wonderful. Not to kiss her was pure torture.

He followed her to an apartment that looked too much like the Humphrey's house, Chuck thought. But actually it was Blair's house, you could see some red flowers on the window. Chuck was standing infront of the door and swallowed hard. He wanted to knock, hug her, kiss her, all the things he wasn't able to do when she was dead. But he was scared that this wasn't her house, that it was her boyfriend's house – a boyfriend Chuck could never be …

"Calm down, Bass," a voice in his head said. "The fact of a boyfriend never stopped you." Chuck sighed; well, that was as true as a voice in his head could be. He never stopped loving her even if she was with Nate or this little english Lord Marcus. He even forgave her sleeping with Jack. "And now," the voice replied, "open the fucking door and take back what's yours!" He wanted to knock on the door when Blair opened it. She almost ran into him and then confused looked at him. "Eh … yes?" she said and cleared her throat.

He could hardly breath, she was so damn beautiful with that little red dress and the short hair. "Are …" he said and smirked a little bit. "Are you Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes, why?" she replied and raised an eyebrow. It was funny that Chuck still just wanted to throw her back into the apartment, close the door behind them and never let her out. "Who are you?"

"Chuck Bass, but that doesn't really matter," he said and smiled at her when she raised an eyebrow again. "I've known you since … forever. And I really don't want to scare you but … you're my girlfriend. And I love you."

Blair looked shocked at him and then closed the door quickly. Chuck sighed and knocked again, but she didn't open it. "I knew she won't believe me," he thought and fumbled in his pocket. He couldn't describe his happiness when he found a photo of him, Blair, Serena and Nate when they were sixteen. Blair smiled in the camera like she knew who would get this picture. And then he knocked again but there still was no sighn.

"Please, I can proove it," he said and sighed thankfully as she opened the door again.

She looked at him like an alien and said: "Well, proove it."

He gave her the photo and looked deeply into her eyes. "The other ones here are Nate Archibald and Serena Van Der Woodsen," he said as Blair's eyes looked shocked at the photo.

"This is a fake," she said and shook her head and then gave the picture back to Chuck. "This can't be real. I don't know you or these two other … persons. And I've never had that much hair!"

"It isn't, trust me," he whispered and she finally looked at him again. She looked so confused and hurt, he wanted to hug her. "We were sixteen at that time. And Nate Archibald was your boyfriend, and Serena Van Der Woodsen was – well, she still is – your best friend." He swallowed hard. "You died last week in a car accident."

"I … did what …?" she said and almost screamed it. He could only see pure shock in her eyes. But then she shook her head again. "You're crazy, I don't know you. I don't even know why I know your face …"

"You remember my face?" he asked and smiled when Blair nodded. "Just, please … let me in and I'll tell you everything, I promise! It's just really cold out here …"

"Why should I?"

"Because you know it's right."

Blair stepped behind the door and said quietly: "Come in."


	5. Cooking Bass

_Take the light, undarken everything around me  
Call __the clowns and listen closely_

_I'__m lost without you  
Call your name every day when I feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this_

Chuck and Blair sat down next to each other and didn't say a word. He told her everything, from the beginning at the Victrola until she died. Blair just stared at him the whole time and blinked at some time. He knew she thought he was crazy, he first thought that, too. But this wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. Blair was just too real.

Suddenly Blair sighed and looked at Chuck. "Are you hungry?" she asked and he tried not to smile.

"Yes," he replied and smirked. "Would you cook for me?"

Blair smiled back for a second, but then her lips turned into an evil grin when she threw an apron at him. "No, I'm not your little employee, Bass!" she said and Chuck's heart stopped for a second – this was the first time she called him 'Bass' after she … died. He just had to smile. "You will cook!"

"And what? I've never done something like that!" he replied and Blair sighed again.

"Well, let's start with … making a toast," she said and grinned at Chuck. "But please don't kill my toaster, I like him."

"You like your toaster?" he said and raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the Blair he knew, the Blair he loved. But it was an opinion.

Blair laughed at Chuck's funny face. "Jealous?"

"I have to admit, yes," he said and smirked. Blair smiled and took his hand. She felt like the Blair he loved, the angel he fell in love with. "This feels like home."

"Don't worry, this apartment will be your new hell, Bass!" Blair said and pulled him into the red kitchen. When Blair started to talk again, he couldn't hear her. He just looked at her beautiful face and the way her little short curls moved in the air …

"Hey, Bass! I'm not talking to hear myself speak!" Blair said and punched him a little bit.

"I'm sorry, but you're so damn beautiful," he admitted and smirked a little bit when Blair's face turned red. "So …" He looked around and found a little red which looked like a toaster. "This is your toaster?" he asked and touched it.

"Yes, it is," Blair said and looked at Chuck. "Be careful with it." Then she left him and he could hear her sig in the living room. Chuck bite his lower lip. He tried not to jump on her and get what was his. 'Cause this wasn't the Blair Waldorf he knew. She was different and he liked her. And he didn't want to screw it up.

"Okay, toaster," Chuck murmured and looked confused at the little box, so called 'toaster'. "I don't think we will ever be friends, but if you do what I want, you won't get hurt, okay?"

* * *

Serena sat down next to Chuck's bed and looked at his face. He looked like he was sleeping, and it must had been a good dream, because he was smiling. "So, he's in coma," Serena said and looked at the doctor's face, who was standing next to her, "but he _doesn't want to wake up _…?"

The doctor just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "This is really a mystery for me, Miss Van Der Woodsen," he admitted and looked at the papers again. "But, yes, he is in coma. And the only thing we can do is pray …"

Serena looked at Chuck. "I know why he doesn't want to wake up …" she thought and sighed. She felt the whole in her heart again when she thought of Blair … "Where ever he is, Blair is with him. Who can blame him? This world is just awful."

"Thank you, doctor," Serena whispered when the doctor nodded and left the room confused.

She sighed and looked at Chuck's smiling lips. "I hate you for this," she whispered. "You know, I miss Blair, too – a lot –, but I don't get drunk and get myself into coma just to see her. You have crossed a line, Chuck …"

Her heart ached as she said her name and she swallowed hard. "Please, come back. I can't stand it if you're with her and I'm not." Tears ran down her face but she wasn't able to stop it. Her body felt numb. "I'm so jealous of you, you bassterd!" She laughed quietly and wiped her tears away. "And I have to say, I miss my stepbrother, too. And not the drunken asshole you're now …"

* * *

"Chuck, what have you done?" Chuck just stared at Blair's shocked face when she recognized what he had done with her toaster. "You _killed him_!"

Chuck couldn't stop his little smirk when he heard her saying that. "I told you, I'm not a good cooker," he admitted. "And he didn't do want I wanted him to do."

Blair punched him again and growled. "Get out of my kitchen! You can sleep on the couch!" she said and bite her lower lip.

"As you wish, Milady …" he whispered and went out of the kitchen. He couldn't blame her for being mad at him, Blair's toaster was smoking and looked like a monster now. But he couldn't bear himself, Blair was so cute when she was angry.

When he laid down on the couch – without a pillow or a blanket – he whispered: "This isn't really comfortable …" At the same time Blair got out of the kitchen and sighed.

"I don't care!" she said loudly and went to her bed room.

"Can't I just sleep in your bed?" he asked and smirked a little bit.

"No!"

"Please. Basses are great cuddlers!"

Suddenly the lights turned off and Blair said: "Good night, Bass!"


	6. Bittersweet nightmare

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

_Wake up in a dream  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream_

His hands were cold, it felt like they were dead. But still she could her a sigh every time Blair tried to scream or started to cry. She couldn't see his face, it was too dark where ever they were! "You look so sweet when you're crying, my love," a man voice said and kissed her cheek. She was too afraid to scream that's why she just stood there and heard him growl like an animal. "Don't you like it?"

"I hate you!" she wanted to scream but her body was numb. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She had no idea where her dress was, it probably laid near to her.

Blair closed her eyes when it happened. "I'm doing this for Mom," a little voice in her head said when she felt cold tears on her cheek. "She needs me." Blair didn't care what happened to her, she was just a little girl in Brooklyn who had only her mother. She was nothing.

She was trembling when the man let go of her and looked at her shocked face. She still couldn't see his face but she knew who it was. "Soon, you'll see that I needed to do this …" the man said and Blair started to cry again. "I love you, Blair. And it's over now, you don't have to cry anymore …" He looked drunk and stank like an animal.

"Please, wake up, Blair …"

As Blair opened her eyes the man was gone. She was in her bed room and screamed like an idiot. Chuck sat down next to her and held her face.

"Blair, it's okay, it was a nightmare, it wasn't real," he said and whipped her tears away while he spoke to her. Blair nodded and swallowed hard. She felt dirty and just wanted to take a shower but her body hurt to much to stand up.

"It wasn't real …" she whispered and nodded again. Chuck looked at her for a second and when she started to cry again, he embraced her like a little child. "It wasn't real …"

She could feel his lips on her skin when he kissed her forehead and she finally closed her eyes again. She was tired and her body screamed for some rest. "Just, sleep, Blair, okay?" Chuck whispered into her ear. "Everything is okay now, you don't need to fear." Blair nodded a little bit and sighed. It was good to have someone, except her mother, who was there for her. She have missed the feeling since her father left her. And it was good to feel it again, to feel that it was _okay_ now.

"Chuck?"

He looked tired when he whispered: "Hmm?" She probably woke him up.

"Thank you …" she whispered and finally slept again. That's why she couldn't hear his 'I love you' as he said it and kissed her forehead again.

* * *

Short chapter, I know.


	7. Author's Note

Author's note:

Guys, my laptop just deleted EVERYTHING! And I will bring it to an expert tomorrow, but he's always lazy and I don't know when I can write again. So, I hope you won't die because of this.

And don't worry, I don't think everything's deleted forever. My brother had the same problem.

Just two spoilers before I go: In the next chapter, someone will go to the hospital and there will be a shopping-tour.

See you (hopefully) soon,

Elena.


	8. The Good Girl

**A/N: Finally the new chapter! Sorry, but I just had no time. And I don't have lyrics anymore. Anyway, that was it. :-)**

**Hope you're satisfied with the new chapter.**

**Viel Spaß****, Elena.**

Blair didn't say a word to him since she woke up in his arms. She just stared at him like he was the devil. Chuck sighed looked at Blair, who was sitting next to him on the table. "You just keep staring at me?" he asked. "I haven't done anything! You had a nightmare, that's it."

"I told you can't come to my room or sleep in my bed!" she replied and kept staring at him. "This isn't your apartment, Bass! It'll never be. And as much as you hope, I will never be your girlfriend."

"We'll see about that," he replied and smirked a little bit when Blair started to growl at him like a cat. "Okay, I'm sorry that I went in your room! But you woke me up with your crying screams."

"Well … thank you for waking me up," she whispered and added: "I don't know how long I'd had to be in there if you didn't wake me up …" Chuck hadn't ask her what her dream was about, but it had to be something terrible. A normal 19 year old girl could never scream like this!

"You're welcome," he said and closed his eyes a little bit. He had a terrible headache since he saw Blair for the first time; it just came out of nowhere and literally _killed_ his head! And he still was a little bit tired. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I'm going to visit my mother and you can come with me if you like," Blair said and drank her coffee. The look in her eyes changed a little bit and she looked hurt. "She's at the hospital."

Chuck stared at her in shock. Blair looked out of the window and stroked her hair nervously. After a few minutes he was able to speak again. "Why … is Eleanor at the hospital?" Blair didn't answer; she just stared out of the window and looked lost. "Blair …?"

"You know …" Blair finally whispered and sighed. "When I was four, my father just left and built a new life in Mallorca. He said he had enough from me and my mother; he couldn't take it anymore. He never came back … And then Eleanor started to drink and smoke every day …" Chuck recognized the little tear that ran down Blair's cheek. "They say it may be able to be cancer. Her whole lung is full of smoke, you know …"

"Blair …" It was like she couldn't hear him anymore; her body looked like a statue. Chuck stood up and went to Blair. "Blair, talk to me." He took her hand and she finally started to look at him again. Her skin was whiter and her lips were shaking. But then, just after a second, the bitchy Blair was back.

She snatched her hand away from him and said in a bitchy voice: "Keep your hands off me, Bass! Don't act like you care about me, no one ever did, so why would you do?"

She didn't even wait for his reply, she just went to the door and Chuck followed her in silence.

* * *

The hospital wasn't even ten minutes away from Blair's apartment and Chuck was confused because everyone seemed to know Blair Waldorf. They all greeted her like old friends and Blair knew everyone's name. "Seems like she's very often here," Chuck thought and Blair turned around to look at him. They were standing in front of a room.

"Wait here," she said.

Chuck wanted to say something but she was already gone and Chuck sighed. That girl drove him crazy most of the time!

* * *

"Blair, thank god, you're here," a fragile voice whispered and Blair sat down at a chair next to her mother's bed.

Eleanor Waldorf looked exactly like Blair, just some years older – and _sicker_. Blair's mother looked like the death herself and it was scary. Thousands of tubes went into Eleanor's veins, her mouth and her nose. It wasn't scary anymore for Blair, she got used to it. But still, her eyes were already teary.

"Someone …" Eleanor whispered and showed Blair a letter. "Someone sent me a letter … I want to … open it but I'm too scared …" Eleanor smiled when Blair took the letter and read it.

Blair's eyes widened in shock and a scream almost rang out of her throat.

Her father was dead. A heart attack.

* * *

"Excuse me …" Chuck's eyes widened; he almost fell asleep. His half closed eyes recognized a little girl, only nine or ten, who drew his jacket anxious. "Are you my Daddy?" The girl had brown hair and a red hat – a little Blair Waldorf.

Chuck just had to smile and rubbed his temples tired. "I'm sorry, but I'm nobody's Daddy," he responded and smiled at the little girl.

The girl sighed and looked at him with teary eyes. "But you look exactly like him …" she replied.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm not your Daddy." The girl growled and hit Chuck with her tiny hand in the stomach. "Ouch!" Chuck said in shock but the girl just ran away. "What's wrong with Brooklyn?"

* * *

"Blair, could you please tell me why you look so shocked?" Eleanor whispered in fear and then coughed loudly. "Did something happen?"

Blair swallowed hard and bite her lower lip. She knew her mother still loved Harold, this asshole who left their family just because of her. It would break her heart to know that the man she loved has died – only a half hour away from her – and it would break Blair's heart to see her mother suffering. 'Cause everyone knew that Eleanor Waldorf and her daughter had suffered enough.

So, Blair just faked a little smile and pulled the letter into her pocket. "Nothing, the church wishes you good luck. They feel sorry for you, although I don't know why they even care about us. We're not even evangelic …"

Eleanor grinned for a second. "They're the church. They are everywhere!" she said and stroked Blair's cheek. "My good girl … I'm so proud of you …" A single tear ran down Blair's face but Eleanor just wiped it away. "No need to cry, my darling," she whispered. Blair could hardly hear her. "Everything will be alright … when Harold …"

"Mom, Harold won't come back," Blair said and her voice switched from sad to a little bit angry. "We don't need him!"

Blair's mother closed her eyes tired and sighed. "That's true …" she whispered. "You don't need him. But I do." She was in a deep sleep but she still whispered: "I do …" Even when Blair stood up and left the room.


End file.
